


Delicious

by AkaUSK



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Jason Todd, Cannibalism, M/M, Tim Drake is a cannibal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaUSK/pseuds/AkaUSK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>【Setting】在一個彝倫攸敗、超級英雄不曾存在的世界裡，他們都不是超級英雄，他愛他。<br/>【Caution】本文涉反道德行為（吃人），不能接受者勿看。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delicious

　　寂靜的走廊傳來隱若的鞋跟敲打地板聲響，從遠到近的漸漸變得清晰，接著緩緩停下，換成零碎的開鎖聲，厚重的鐵門狠狠磨過粗糙的地面，發出令人不適的刺耳聲。

　　「你有十分鐘時間。」那位身穿白衣的女看護對著黑髮男人冷冷地道。

　　「⋯⋯。」男人朝她點頭，步入白色的籠牢裡。寂靜的籠牢裡沒有任何窗戶，也沒有任何傢俱，只有一張白色的鐵架床，燈泡更不時微微閃爍，過於單調、寂靜與峽窄的密室讓男人感到陣陣壓逼感，他走到床前，劃破沉靜，朝床上的少年說：「⋯⋯Tim。」

　　只見床上的少年被套上一件白色的束縛衣，蒼白的臉孔使深淵的黑眼圈更為嚇人，瘦削的身體被皮帶緊緊捆在床上，動彈不得，但依然無阻他閉目養神：「Dick。」他緊閉雙眼，不溫不火地喊出兄長的名字，看來他對對方的到訪並不意外。

　　「為什麼？」然而Tim的態度似乎惹怒了Dick，男人馬上緊咬下唇，板下臉孔，握緊拳頭，惡狠狠地質問他的弟弟。

　　Tim馬上意會Dick前來的原因，他睜開雙眼，睫毛隨著動作微微顛抖，意識散亂地凝視雪白的天花，乾涸龜裂的雙唇微微張合，緩緩地道出原因：「我愛他。」

　　銀白的月光穿過破璃，透過窗簾的隙間輕輕地灑在暗紅毛毯，為這幽暗的房間帶來絲絲光亮，但依然漆黑得難以看清。位於房間深處的大床上傳來耳邊枕語，兩位赤身男人互相擁抱、躺在舒適光滑的絲綢面上，較為瘦小的少年一直凝視懷裡的男人，藏於內心的魔盒最終被魔鬼打開，污穢的欲望與敗壞的邪念吞蝕他的理智、控制他的驅體，如晴空般蔚藍透亮的雙瞳換上夜幕般的暗藍，散發出危險的氣息。他那寬大微涼的手掌悄悄撫上對方的驅體，接著指尖輕輕沿著完美的肌肉線條劃過，最後柔軟的唇瓣於如藝術品般的身體上落下一個吻，靈活的舌尖小心翼翼地舔過那些如海水般微涩的晶瑩。Tim舔過男人那過乾燥的嘴唇，舌尖探進那溫暖潮濕的水腔，拉出屬於情欲的銀絲，接著在對方的耳邊留下情話，手掌偷偷撫上結實的臀瓣，手指沿著臀隙探進緊緻的後穴，不時捲曲手指，在溫熱窄小的後穴裡攪動抽送，故意地磨過後庭深處的敏感點。

　　「媽的！我操⋯⋯。」異物的入侵使男人道出狠毒的咒罵，但下一刻便被少年那修長的手指玩弄酥麻難耐，跨下亦漸漸變得火辣與堅硬，呻吟與喘息如海浪般蓋過咒罵，房間彌蔓一陣強烈的荷爾蒙味道。

　　「大紅，你真是太棒了⋯⋯。」Tim抽出手指，直接讓堅硬的老二沒入愛人溫熱的身體，熾熱緊緻的腸肉瞬間狠狠吸吮少年的老二，讓他忍不住發出由衷的讚嘆，最後一絲理智最終被快感淹沒。他脫下壓抑與理性的皮囊，本能地晃著身子，如一頭小野獸般，不停往對方身上抽送，貪婪地索求更多。

　　他們在床上換了好幾個姿勢，不停親吻與愛撫，但依然無法滿足Tim壓抑多年的欲望。他把Jason按在鬆軟的床墊上，一掌朝對方那翹起迎合的屁股上拍去，接著少年翻過愛人的身體，抬起他的大腿擱在自己肩上，更賣力地往對方體內衝撞，故意發出淫穢的水聲。Jason緊咬下唇，強烈的快感席捲全身，張著嘴，發出無聲的呻吟，炯炯有神的雙眼因情欲而蓋上一層迷蒙的水氣，腳指因過於強烈的快感而捲曲，指尖因緊抓光滑的床單而發白，赤裸的身體因過熱的體溫而染上一層淡淡的緋紅，看起來是如此誘人。

　　Tim下意識露出滿意的微笑，接著壓上Jason的身體激烈地親吻，啃咬柔軟的雙唇，於脖間留下吻痕。他多希望時光永遠停留於此刻，永遠地擁有他，一個邪惡的念頭因而於內心萌芽，腦海中有把無形的聲音慫勇他、驅使他，他無意地瞥過床邊的床頭櫃，手悄悄地朝櫃頂上摸去，摸到異物的瞬間，他滿足地笑了。

　　「你、你笑什麼⋯⋯？」位於身下的男人注意到少年的笑容，他強忍嘴邊的呻吟，吃力地吐出一句完整的句子，接著便重投快感的波濤中，放聲呻吟。

　　「沒什麼，我愛你。」Tim再次吻上Jason的嘴唇，舔掉沿著嘴角流下的唾液，接著在他的額上落下一個吻。

　　沒過多久，Tim最終無法抵過那火速的體溫，於Jason那美好的驅體內留下屬於自己的痕跡，男人亦因滾盪的精液填滿了自己與快感強烈的衝擊下同時射出溫熱的白濁，腦袋一遍空白，時間被無限放緩，因身體感到前所未有的舒適感而放鬆。然而少年沒有給予對方喘息的空間，他就在愛人高潮之際，抽出床頭櫃裡的小刀，快速劃過跳動的大動脈，血花立馬淺在他臉上，如湧泉般流到床單上，雪白的床單頓時開滿腥紅的曼珠沙華。

　　「Tim！你⋯⋯！」沉醉於餘韻中的Jason並未能及時發應過來，溫熱的血液沿著大動脈上的切口不可壓止地湧出來。大量的血液流失使他四肢乏力，他吃力地用手堵著頸上的傷口，目光開始散渙，一陣窒息感莫名而來。他如溺水者般大口喘息，可惜徒勞無功，每一下呼吸變得愈來愈沉重，意漸漸變得模糊，黑暗緩緩撕咬他的意志，疲倦感充斥整個身體。最後他不再掙扎，雙手無力地垂落到身旁，靛藍的雙瞳失去神采，瞳孔緩緩放大，悄悄地被覆上一層白霧。就在最後一刻意識中，他瞥見Tim朝他微笑，嘴巴微微張合，像是呢喃什麼似的，接著他墜入冰冷的黑暗之中。

　　「我愛你。」Tim用拇指腹抹過唇上的血花，伸出舌尖舔掉指腹腥上的腥紅，閉上眼睛，享受留彌於齒頰間的甘甜。少年凝視著Jason那張蒼白的臉孔，情不自禁地親上變得冰涼的唇瓣，憐愛地抱帶有餘溫的驅體，朝屋內的浴室走去：「我帶你去洗一下。」看著懷裡的愛人，他不禁露出一個幸福的笑容－－他將要永讓屬於他，而他將永遠擁有他，直至繁星墜落。

　　「你最近有見過Jason嗎？我好久沒見過他了。」Dick坐在餐桌的另一端，朝嘴裡塞了一口甜甜圈，閑話家常地道出內心的煩惱－－Jason他的乾洗店已經沒有開門三個月，鄰居也沒見過他進出，突然人間蒸發一樣，不動聲色的地突然消失了。

　　「是嗎，我也沒見過。」然而Tim只時瞥過Dick一眼，對方絕對猜不到Jason正正躺在自己的碟子上，成為只屬於他的美品佳餚，他輕描淡寫地回答對方的問題後便繼續專注於眼前的美食，急不及待地想要享用愛人的身體。他小心翼翼地用刀切割成數小份，再用叉子沾上醬汁緩緩送進嘴裡，肉質鮮嫩，味道甘甜，入口即化，簡直是只屬於天上的美味。在享受美食帶來的飽腹感的同時，Tim的內心感到一股難以言語形容的喜悅與滿足，Jason終於永遠屬於他，他永遠擁有了他，直至他回歸塵土，他終於吃掉最後一塊肉了。

　　Dick注意到少年臉上的淺笑，便好奇地問：「Tim你笑了，是不是有什麼好事？」

　　Tim拿過一旁的餐巾，輕輕拭過嘴邊的醬汁，從座位上站起來，走到餐桌旁的酒櫃，挑選一支價值連城的紅酒：「確實是好事，要來點酒？」他沒等兄長回答，便給自己與Dick倒了一杯紅酒，把手中的高腳酒杯遞過去：「敬美好的晚上。」接著舉杯敬酒。

　　「敬美好的晚上。」Dick笑著接過酒杯，碰杯過後便開始享受美酒起來，他當然沒想到自己早已成為他們的見證人，見證Jason最終與Tim合而為一的一刻。

　　「你殺了他，你根本沒有愛他！」Tim的態度最終燃起Dick內心的怒火與悲傷，當年美好的場景如走馬燈般於男人腦中一閃而過－－小翅膀的笑容、小翅膀的聲音、小翅膀溫暖的身體⋯⋯一切都不復存在，他鍾愛的弟弟早已葬身於少年那峽小的胃袋裡，棺材裡的白骨是他曾經存在的證明。他握緊拳頭，壓抑自己想要一拳揍向那俊美臉孔的衝動，內心的悲憤朝Tim怒吼。

　　「⋯⋯。」Tim沒有理會他，繼續凝視雪白的天花，沉醉於自己的世界之中。

　　「時間夠了。」鐵門再次被操暴地打開，看護小姐默默站在門邊，用冰冷的聲線通知裡頭的男人，請他離開。

　　「⋯⋯。」Dick拳頭最終放鬆過去，他緊咬下唇，心有不甘地離開籠牢，腳步踏出房門半步時，他扭頭望向躺在床上的少年，冷冷地拋下狠話：「Tim，你成了怪物。」接著鐵門再次關上，密室再次回歸壓抑的寂靜，時間再次變得靜止。

　　良久，血腥味充斥鼻腔，血液大量流向食道，腥紅悄悄沿著嘴角流下，意識準備墜入黑暗之際，他彷彿看見穿著那位記憶中穿著夾克的男人來到密室，坐在他床邊，他看見了那雙靛藍雙瞳只有自己的倒影，他露出幸福的笑意，口齒不清地朝身影呢喃：「Jason，我愛你。」

　　雪白的床單開了幾朵蔓珠沙華。


End file.
